kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Genpachiro Otta
1= |-| 2= is a foul-mouthed, but reliable lieutenant of the First Division. History Past Five years prior to the series, Genpachiro was a veteran policeman alongside his mentor, Shingo Tachibana. When a vigilante named Judge attacked random people, Genpachiro and Shingo tried to track him. Judge seemingly committed suicide with his identity "revealed" as Toma Okajima. Genpachiro and Shingo didn't buy for this trick, given that Toma had removed Judge's button and his sister, Aki knew her brother wouldn't commit such act. They searched for Toma's evidence at the same spot he died but no avail. In the end, his mentor retired two years later and keep tracking Judge while Genpachiro continued his work as a policeman and successfully ranked up to the Lieutenant rank. Present During his first assignment to the team, Genpachiro tried to fit himself, believing the whole team was a nuisance. However, after witnessing the Roidmudes and Drive (despite being mash-ups of glimpses), he fully trusts the team and tried to get the higher police forces to cooperate with the Unit. However, his efforts eventually in vain as they never believed in him, thinking that he had became more childish. Nonetheless, he tried his best to apprehend the Roidmudes with his work eased from the help of Rinna's backpack. Resurfaced of Judge's case Sometime later, Judge's case resurfaced but this time, he was able to incapacitate a larger criminal group than attacking one people. Hearing the case again, Gen took it on his own, and swears to quit as a policeman if he fails. Genpachiro and Shinnosuke tracked his target, Tenkawa Angel Real Estate and the vigilante appeared, but in the form of a Roidmude. Nonetheless, he incapacitated them and leaved. After receiving his fixed backpack from Rinna, Genpachiro and his teammates tried to take him down again when Judge attacked Black Candle members but fainted with only a simple kendo technique after realised something. Regaining consciousness, Gen approached to Judge and unmasked his identity as his mentor, Tachibana before getting away with smokescreens. After Shinnosuke and Kiriko managed to get the human Judge's identity as So Utsuki, the three decided to get the evidence again and mobilize before Utsuki made his move at 4 pm. Just as Genpachiro is about to fell in despair, the Shift Car Deco Traveller cheers him up. An idea hits Gen where he and Kiriko use Judge's hunting method to trap him with Shinnnosuke brought along So's button that Toma ripped. After Judge Roidmude's defeat, Genpachiro hesitantly tried to arrest his former mentor for allying with a Roidmude but Shinnosuke explains that Tachibana's only crime of giving in to his torment has already been dealt with, and advises him to tell Akie that her brother has been proven innocent. Tachibana commends Gen for having such a good team to work with. Discovery of the Kamen Riders' identities After the case where Hajime Taga bonded with Roidmude 007 to form Sword Roidmude, Genpachiro finally witnessed his teammate Shinnosuke Tomari transforming into Kamen Rider Drive after being forced to save Hayase from Hajime. After the fight ended, he as well discover Kiriko's little brother Go being Kamen Rider Mach and in the end both him and Kyu were brought to the Drive Pit for the first time. As of this event, all of the First Division started to believe in his words as they deeply regret for laughing at him previously when Gunman Roidmude's case was brought up. After the elimination of the Roidmude threat, Genpachiro was promoted to inspector and later became the new chief of the First Division. Super Movie War Genesis Gen attended the wedding of Shinnosuke and Kiriko along with the rest of the former Special Investigation Unit as well as the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute team. Kamen Rider Drive: Final Stage In the stage show, Genpachiro became the second user of the Mass Produced Mach Driver, transforming into a Production Model Mach, which he called himself . Kamen Rider Heart Sometime last year, Genpachiro became engaged to Rinna Sawagami, with his engagement ring costing at least three months of his salary. He steals special Roidmude freezing device from Rinna and tracks down Heart, and wants to watch him, making sure he doesn't "go bad." He does eventually find him, but ends up complaining about Rinna to Heart. Heart decides to be the detective and begins investigating cases with Gen. Kamen Rider Mach Personality After his first assignment to the Special Investigation Unit, he finds the team a burden and mocks them by calling it an "Occult Club". Even if that's the case, he gets along with Shinnosuke and loves children something which he didn't want anybody to be aware of. Due to this, he always shown partnering with Shinnosuke in most of his missions. Like must higher-up police officers, at first he believes in anything he can see. Unfortunately for him and to the annoyance of everyone, this doesn't include the Heavy Acceleration effects, even when he is experiencing one, to the point of blatant denial. He eventually grows out of this, starting with the Crush Roidmude incident, as well as seeing glimpses of the Kamen Rider, then reaches the point where he believes that a Roidmude was the culprit of a land shark getting assaulted in his house. Even if he has a lot of comic relief scenes, but he is also at times helpful and observant of one's problems. Equipment *Heavy Acceleration Reducing Machine - A special backpack created to reduce Heavy Acceleration effects. *Shift Car Holder - Later replaces the above after Drive's identity became public. Usually holsters Deco Traveller. *Mach Driver Production Model - Transformation belt (Stage show only) *Tokujo-ka Key - Transformation key, based on a redesigned Tridoron Key. (Stage show only) Behind the scenes Portrayal Genpachiro Otta is portrayed by . Notes *Genpachiro's glimpses of Kamen Rider Drive's forms (Type Speed's gauntlets, Type Wild's legs, and Type Technic's Technica Met helmet) can coincide with the general color scheme of Kamen Rider 2. **Witnessing Mach in full, Gen is confused as he does not match with his previous glimpses of the 'Kamen Rider'. He gets a better idea of the Kamen Riders when he comes face to face with Drive, observing his full body in Type Speed. He sketches what he believes to be four different Kamen Riders: Drive, Mach, and two unnamed Riders colored black (Drive Type Wild) and green (Drive Type Technic), not realizing they are merely alternate forms of Drive. As he hasn't seen Wild or Technic in full, Gen is forced to improvise, resulting in inaccurate drawings with incorrect placements of the tires ('black's' tire is on his chest as opposed to Type Wild's right shoulder, and 'green's' is across his waist as opposed to Type Technic's upper chest). ***Also notable is his mistaking of Drive's use of Tire Exchange, as a note written on the picture of Drive points out 'tire splitting' despite the tire being the one for Type Speed. **It is very interesting that a Shift Car named Shift Speed Wild Technic make an appearance as a movie viewer-exclusive toy to represent this "form". ***Coincidentally, this happened in Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart. **Eventually, all of these mistakes would had been fixed after he was revealed with the secrets of Kamen Rider Drive. *Because of 001's memory manipulation ability, Genpachiro has a running gag of being unable to pronounce "Roidmude" correctly despite being corrected by Rinna, suspects, or Kiriko, constantly calling them , , in Chinese}} and **After getting a dose of Rinna's cure, he can now pronounce "Roidmude" successfully. *Ever since his encounter with the''' 'Deco Traveller Shift Car, the SFX of Deco Traveller has been accompanied with him. *Oddly enough, despite claiming to not trust Roidmudes at the beginning of ''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart, Genpachiro has previously shown no problems with Chase's presence, at one point even trying to tell him what romantic love is. **This maybe because of Chase's differing origins in comparison to Heart and his cohorts, having been created by Krim Steinbelt instead of Tenjuro Banno, as well as being the first Kamen Rider Drive whom eventually became Kamen Rider Chaser. Appearances Category:Drive Characters Category:Allies Category:Police Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Heroes Category:Drive Riders